Cambio de planes
by The Last Gamer
Summary: Hermione se va a casar con Ron, y Harry está obviamente invitado a la boda. Pero una vieja atracción revivirá, y Hermione tendrá que decidir si hacerla salir otra vez, o guardarla para siempre...


**Cambio de planes...**

Un One Shot fanfic de Harry Potter por The Last Gamer

Resumen: Hermione se va a casar con Ron, y Harry está obviamente invitado a la boda. Pero una vieja atracción revivirá, y Hermione tendrá que decidir si hacerla salir otra vez, o guardarla para siempre...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y de Warner Bros. Este fanfic y sus contenidos son de mi autoría.

Era un día radiante de verano. Parecía ser la transición al otoño. La luz del sol lo hacía ver todo vivo, colorido, existente.

Un día soñado para dos jóvenes magos, que finalmente, después de muchas reflexiones, peleas, risas y cariños, habían decidido tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de toda su vida: la unión del alma, el casamiento. Esos dos jóvenes magos eran Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, dos integrantes del famoso "Trío Dorado de Hogwarts". El tercero era quien más famoso de los tres se había hecho, por algo de lo cual casi no tenía memoria, el Niño Que Vivió, el Elegido, el Amo de La Muerte, Harry James Potter.

A la corta edad de 1 año, Harry había sobrevivido a la Maldición Asesina, que el infame Tom Riddle, conocido por seguidores suyos y el Mundo Mágico en general como Lord Voldemort, le había disparado. Riddle sufrió el efecto de su hechizo dos veces, y la última vez, la más fatal, fue su última confrontación con el Elegido.

Su paso a través del Mundo Mágico supuso una revelación para él. El paso del tiempo no le quitaba su impresionabilidad. Más bien, lo hacía muy interesante. Todos de 25 años, se reunían en la iglesia de Ottery St. Catchpole para la celebración de su boda. Hermione se estaba poniendo un vestido de boda, con la ayuda de la señora Molly Weasley, y su madre. Nerviosa y excitada al mismo tiempo que le ponían su vestido, hacía preguntas con respecto al evento.

- ¿Ya han llegado todos los invitados? - preguntaba Hermione con la ansiedad de una niña de 5 años.

- Sí, cariño. No te preocupes por ello ahorita, que tienes que quedar bien preciosa para que le digas el sí a Ron en el altar. - le respondía su madre, ajustándole el vestido con cuidado pero con firmeza. Luego suspiró, y dijo: - Cómo pasa el tiempo volando. Recuerdo que mi madre también me estaba ayudando a ponerme el vestido, y yo pensaba en esa posibilidad, la de decirle a tu padre que lo aceptaba como el hombre de mi vida.

La expresión de Hermione cambió muy brevemente por un instante, al recordar el final de la guerra.

Posibilidad.

Hombre de su vida.

* * *

_Todas las familias estaban reunidas, consolándose los unos a los otros. Sólo se veían abrazos y sonrisas por todas partes. Llegaban las buenas noticias del resto del mundo, aunque fuera tan rápido. Ella y Ron se habían besado, y ahora se estaban sentando en una esquina del Gran Comedor, sentados y aliviados. Voldemort había muerto finalmente, como la primera vez. La Maldición Asesina le había rebotado por segunda y última vez. Su cuerpo se mantenía con los de los fallecidos en batalla, pero distante de ellos._

_Una voz y la aparición de una figura les indicó otra presencia cercana: la de Harry, quitándose la capa invisible y llamándolos a acompañarlos._

_- Soy yo. Vengan conmigo._

_Su corazón dió un vuelco. Creyó que Harry había muerto, cuando trajeron su cuerpo, declarando la total y completa victoria de la Magia Oscura, asumiendo su derrota. Cuando lo vió, señalado por alguien en la multitud aún combatiente, creyó enloquecer de alegría. Quería correr a su lado y reclamarle por qué le había hecho eso, y gritarle que lo amaba y que se fueran juntos._

_Y les tendió la mano._

* * *

Hermione regresó de su repentino flashback a la realidad. Habían pasado ya muchos años después de ello. No valía arriesgar lo que tenía con Ron, por ese simple capricho. La señora Weasley no notó nada, por suerte, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de la señora Granger. Había cierto brillo de intuición en su mirada.

- En fin, creo que Hermione ya está lista. Ahora hay que evitar que la vea Ron. - dijo la señora Weasley, sonriendo, y juntando sus manos. Dejandolas solas, se fue encaminando a la habitación del novio, que tenía dificultades. La señora Granger aprovechó la oportunidad para hablarle a Hermione.

- Hermione, te noté algo rara hace un instante, ¿qué te pasa?

- No, mamá, no es nada, nada grave, te lo juro...

- He sido tu madre por 25 años. Te conozco muy bien. ¿No crees que yo sabría que algo anda mal con solo verte?

- Mamá, en serio, ¿por qué me preg...

- Hermione Jean Granger, díme en este preciso instante qué estabas pensando cuando estabas ausente.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, cerró la puerta de la habitación, y se dispuso a contarle a su madre aquello que ella había querido, pero que calló, por considerar una posibilidad diferente. Le confesó que aquel sueño persistía en ella, pero lo olvidaba por darle a Ron la oportunidad que el nunca tuvo. La señora Granger escuchaba a su hija con atención, porque sabía que este era un momento muy decisivo.

- ... y la verdad, sé que tengo que continuar con lo que ya pensé y he hecho a lo largo de estos años, porque es lo correcto. Pero mi instinto, o lo que sea que sea me dice que deje de ser una santurrona y por un momento, me dé la oportunidad de ser rebelde y hacer lo que quiera. ¿Mamá, que se supone que haga?

- Dices que seguir con Ron es lo correcto. Y tú siempre te has caracterizado por ello. Te daré un consejo, por experiencia. Si hacer lo correcto no te hace feliz, haz lo que te haga feliz, aunque no sea lo correcto. Y procura siempre que no hieras a nadie por ello.

Dicho esto, la señora Granger le dió un beso a su hija en la frente, abrió la puerta y salió a ayudar a la señora Weasley. En el camino se encontró con alguien, hablaron un poco, su voz era reconocible para Hermione, y luego ese alguien apareció en la puerta.

- ¿Interrumpo algo importante?

- Tonto, ¿crees que de verdad lo estás haciendo?

Hermione se fue tan rápido como se lo permitía su vestido de novia, al encuentro de uno de sus mejores amigos: Harry Potter. Ambos se recibieron con un abrazo. Hermione olió el olor que emanaba aquel cabello, siempre rebelde, y volvió a recordar...

* * *

_Ron se había ido. En plena búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, y bajo la influencia de uno, se había alejado de Hermione y de Harry._

_Era obvio que sentía algo por ella, porque dijo "Lo entiendo. Lo eliges a él." No valía la pena ir tras él, pues sólo el sabía adónde había ido._

_Habían pasado varios días, y ella había experimentado junto con el algunos momentos cargados. En una ocasión, leyendo el libro sobre Dumbledore, ella le había acariciado el pelo. El le había puesto un brazo en sus hombros frente a la tumba de sus padres en Godric's Hollow, y ella se lo había puesto alrededor de su cintura. Y en una vez... sí, habían bailado al ritmo que imprimía la radio, en la tienda. Ella se sentía completamente feliz. Nunca consideró esa posibilidad, de que, a su lado, sería infeliz. Por el contrario, empezó a experimentar algo que la carcomía en su interior. Una angustia tremenda cuando estaba Harry a su lado. No lo expresaba con su rostro, ni con sus palabras. Tal vez sus actos sí la delatarían, pero Harry siempre era algo lento para reconocer algo de esa naturaleza._

_Pero no se supuso que fuera así por mucho. Ron regresó, la misma noche que Hermione no podía cargar más con el secreto de que quería decirle todo a Harry._

_Maldito Ron._

_Si no hubiera regresado, Harry estaría muerto, pero ella habría pasado los mejores días de su vida junto a él, antes de ser asesinada por un mortífago purificador de sangre._

_A su lado lo hubiera tenido todo. Hubiera experimentado lo que era una verdadera relación, y quizás, una familia, como tenía que ser._

_¿Por qué tenía que ser todo así?_

* * *

¿Por qué tenía todo que ser así?

- ¿A qué te refieres, Hermione?

Hermione se separó de Harry, sobresaltada. Vivió con mucha intensidad el pasado. Y tal vez fue eso lo que la impulsó a lo que hizo.

- Harry, yo, yo... ya no puedo más con esto.

- ¿Con qué? Hermione, me estás empezando a preocup...

Un beso.

No uno de esos regulares besos que le regalaba en la mejilla. Un completo beso en los labios, uno que había querido entregarle desde que tenía 13 años.

Pero no todo se sintió maravilloso, ni siquiera como ella lo había imaginado.

Aunque él le correspondió.

Cuando se separaron, cosa que duró mucho, en un silencio pesado e incómodo, Harry tomó la palabra.

- Hermione…

- Harry, no, no… que…rí…a, no quería que te enteraras de esta forma.

Ella se dio la vuelta.

- Harry, siempre me has gustado desde que te conocí. Desde que estuve involucrada contigo. Créeme que nunca quise hacer algo como esto. Pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, antes de casarme con Ron. Antes de que estuviera mal.

- ¿Por qué quisiste casarte con Ron en primer lugar?

Esa no era su voz normal. Era una voz indefinida. Su mirada, ahora que ella la podía ver, miraba hacia abajo. Pero no la miraba a ella. Miraba más allá de ella, y al mismo tiempo, no miraba nada en particular.

- Porque nunca le dí una oportunidad. Porque me dí cuenta de mi error al darle esa oportunidad. Porque callé lo que sentía y dejé fluir lo que el sentía por mí, sin pensar en lo que yo quería en realidad. Lo dejé ilusionarse porque no quise matarlo.

- ¿Y qué crees que siento yo? Lo nuestro era platónico cuando él nos abandonó y quise ir a Godric's Hollow. El me salvó la vida, y lo estoy traicionando, y también a ti, por venir aquí en primer lugar. ¿Pensaste en decirme esto en algún momento que no fuera este? ¿Pensaste en qué podrían pensar sobre ti? ¿Pensaste en lo que Ginny y yo teníamos?

Sus palabras no eran recriminatorias, pero les dolían en lo más profundo de sus almas. Habían conocido y creado una amistad que se convertiría en fraternismo, en hermandad. Harry se lo había explicado a Ron cuando destruyó el Amuleto. Nunca imaginó que pasaría algo igual. De pronto comprendió que todas esas noches en que ella lloraba en la almohada de la tienda, no se trataba de Ron. Todos estos años habían cometido un error.

- Le expliqué a Ron que lo nuestro era amistad. No sé cómo te sientas cuando sepas que estás equivocada, pero yo estoy acostumbrado a ello.

Hermione lloraba, pero sabía que de nada servía.

- Harry, de verdad, discúlpame, discúlpame, no tenía intención, de verdad que no pensé en ustedes…

- No te culpo. Ella y yo no tenemos nada. Nunca lo tuvimos.

La expresión de Hermione cambió.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ella y yo terminamos. Es mi pasado y yo soy el suyo.

- ¡Pero estaban juntos cuando les contamos sobre nuestra boda!

- Ella no sabe que terminé con ella. Es una noticia que le daré en cuanto se acabe la boda. Me has dado la lección de que a ella tampoco la tengo que ilusionar.

Hermione se había quedado sin habla.

- No pienso hacerle un daño como el que involuntariamente le harías a Ron. Le cortaré de un tajo aquel capricho que yo he sido.

- Harry, tu no…

- Sólo te deseo que seas muy feliz con Ron. Más de lo que hubieras podido serlo conmigo. Procura amarlo. Él es muy endeble con eso.

Ella se dio la vuelta a tiempo. Harry apenas se estaba moviendo para irse.

- ¡Harry, detente!

- ¿Qué, Hermione?

- Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo. Ya no. Cuando me pregunten si lo acepto, negaré. Sigo el consejo que mi madre me dió.

- ¿Y qué consejo es ese?

- Que seguiré a lo que me haga feliz, aunque no sea lo correcto.

Volvió a besar a Harry, pero esta vez él no hizo lo mismo.

- Tengo que irme, ya está tocando la banda. Te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo.

- ¿Irme o quedarme, o seguir el consejo?

Hermione se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de la novia.

- Eso lo dejo a tu criterio. Son tus decisiones, no las mías.

Y se marchó hacia la puerta de la iglesia, dejando a Harry, quien decidió que era lo que debía hacer, tal como ella ya lo había hecho.

La boda siguió como estaba planeado. Hasta que… No, no lo pienso contar yo. Se explicó y marchó hacia la puerta donde había entrado. El mundo se llenó de rumores, no provenientes de la señora Granger, al menos. Ella sonrió, con simpleza, pero con brevedad, para evitar miradas impertinentes.

Harry habló con Ginny. Ella se llenó de lágrimas, pero en cuanto le dijo sus razones, asintió y lo dejó ir. Él se montó en su auto muggle, un BMW 325ci, y se quedó a esperar… algo. Ni siquiera el mismo lo sabía. Alguien apareció a su lado y dijo, con voz mandona:

- Mira, no me importa lo que piense el resto del mundo ni me importará, porque nunca le he dado atención suficiente a la opinión pública. Seguiré el consejo de mi madre, y no me importa lo que cueste.

- Aunque eso te cueste ser forzada a estar bajo la opinión de los demás.- le respondió Harry, pues ya sabía que era Hermione quien le hablaba. Y para reforzar su opinión, le dijo – Entra al auto, ¿quieres?

Encantada y más excitada de lo que había estado, pocas horas antes pensando en realizar la que creía sería su boda, Hermione Granger entró al auto de Harry Potter, quien le estaba sonriendo, y luego pisó el acelerador, como si fueran ellos quienes se hubieran casado.

Lo escribo yo,

"Hunter".

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: _Bueno, quise escribir esto pues se me ocurrió ayer, y además porque quería escribir algún fic de HP, y más en español, porque creí que era hora de hacerle un homenaje a mi lengua nativa. Seguiré con mis fics de Claude Speed (GTA III) y de Final Destination, pero estoy tentado a pasarlos a español. Escribe un review y/o ponla en tu lista de Favoritos si te gustó. __;)_**


End file.
